Love is an Odd Thing
by pantherlily101
Summary: Lucy finds everyone in the guild hall all put to sleep. She then makes it her mission to find who. When she finds the culprit will she develop feelings for him. Is he really a villain. Lucy will find out soon enough. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic; I hope it turns out well. This is going to have my favorite ship in it Mystogen x Lucy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail *cries* **

**Lucy: So Mystogen and I get to finally have a story. **

**Me: Yep, you and Mystogen get to act all lovey dovey too; just kidding that will be later.**

**Mystogen: W-well, I kind of had a crush on her since I saw her. 'he he' **

**(Lucy's POV) **

I walked in front of the guild to only hear an eerie silence. For being part of fairy tail for a few years this has never happened to the guild before. I cautiously stepped through the thresh hold, into the guild hall. As I entered the hall I noticed floor was covered with limp mages. I immediately looked for master, only to see him almost falling over the railing where he usually sat.

"Master!" I yelled frantically running through the possible causes in my head that could have caused this phenomenon.

**(Master Makarov POV) **

"Lucy, my dear…" was all I was able to mumble out as I drifted out of consciousness.

***Flashback guild POV* **

"Shut up, Ice Princess!" the pink haired baka yelled towards the ice magic mage.

"No you shut up, Flame Brain!" the ice mage shouted back, causing the guild to sweat drop.

Then out of nowhere, the two bakas simultaneously calmed down, and got tired. They then looked around to see a masked figure walking towards the request board. Natsu and Grey tried to confront the strange figure, but failed in attempt, and ended up in a deep sleep on the guild floor. Master Makarov being the only one still conscious stumbled to see the person clearly, for his eyes were blurry with sleepiness.

"Myst…togen…" was all he managed to say before Mystogen grabbed a job and left, without a word.

***Back to Normal POV and Normal Time* **

"I will find who did this, I promise," Lucy stated with such determination, that it could probably beat Natsu's when he talks about his nakama. She then took out a silver key that was dangling on her key ring and said strong and clear," open gate of the southern cross, Crux!" Then a puff of smoke appears fading to reveal a silver cross/person.

"Yes, Miss Lucy?" the celestial spirit questioned.

"I need some help finding someone he seems to use sleep magic or has a sleep ring." **(/AN/ in this crux has the ability/knowledge of where even people are located, also he kind of can work like a detective with clues.) **

"As you wish Miss Lucy," Crux then fell into a deep sleep snoring loudly.

"I wish he didn't have to snore so loud when searching" Lucy sweat dropped at her spirits annoying antics.

*A few minutes later*

"I found him!" crux screamed through the guild hall.

"Him?" Lucy asked obviously in the dark on who the culprit was. Then she followed Crux as he floated out of the guild.

**Sorry to leave you hanging and sorry it was short. Tell me what you think should happen in the story and any advice this is my first one. REVIEW. I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the advice. Thecagedsong the reason I did not use Pyxis is because I had already set how I wanted the story and thought of him later plus Pyxis doesn't talk if I remember correctly. Also thank you for the advice again; I will use it to help me with my story. And yes she has met Jellal.**

**Me: Lucy do me the honor of doing the disclaimer please. **

**Lucy: fine, pantherlily101 does not own fairy tail. **

**(Lucy's POV) **

As I followed my celestial spirit down the street, my mind was running through scenarios of how the fight will play out. My first thought was I will surprise attack him. Then I decided against it for I wanted the reason he would put the guild asleep. I was soon pushed out of my thoughts, when we arrived in front of the Celestial Moon café. I looked at Crux who just nodded and poofed returning to the celestial world. I almost yelled with anger, how he could leave me? That good for nothing celestial spirit, though he did get me this far so I should be thankful. The thought calmed me down though I soon was riled up again because I was about to meet the culprit.

**(At the guild hall Natsu's POV) **

My back hurt immensely, I felt cold on my cheek. I slowly opened up my eyes to see everyone on the floor in the same position I was. I turned my head to see ice princess next to me waking up. To make his waking up faster I did the smartest thing I could think of and lit my hand on fire. I slowly touched the ice mages shoulder and he bolted right up. **(/AN/ Natsu is such a baka so I thought this would be something he would do) **

"What the hell Flame Brain!" Grey yelled, furious with his teammate's actions.

"You needed to wake up," Natsu said faking innocence.

**(Greys POV) **

'Why did I need to wake up' I thought, I immediately looked around to see all of fairy tails mages on the ground when realization hit me.

"Lucy!" the name burst out of my lips with the same speed of the panic that struck me for I was scared she was hurt.

Natsu looked around the guild obviously mad he didn't notice she was gone first. We both stared at each other when we were sure she wasn't in the guild hall. I bolted up, then my mind remembered something from an a few hours ago.

**(*Flash back* guild hall Greys POV) **

"Hey lushy" Natsu said with the nickname he insists Lucy be called.

"Hey guys, I'm going home for a while I'll come by later to make sure you haven't destroyed the guild," Lucy said completely serious because she knows how destructive we can be.

"Bye!" the entire guild said in unison.

**(Back to Normal Time, Greys POV) **

"Wait, Natsu we have nothing to worry about, Lucy left earlier remember she wasn't here," Grey stated rather proud of his memory skills.

A sigh of relief escaped Natsu's lips as he finally calmed down at the fact Lucy was safe.

**(Lucy's POV in front of the café)**

I was furious at the fact that someone would do this to my guild, my family, my nakama, they meant the world to me and I want revenge. My mind was solely focused on having a fight with the culprit, so focused I didn't realize that there was a instep in the middle of the door way. My face went forward towards the ground emerging me from my thoughts of revenge and dunking me into ones of waiting to hit the floor and pain. But the pain never came. I opened my eyes when i realized I shut them when I was falling. I had landed on a guy. A blush covered my face as I realized what position I was in.

"I-I'm s-sorry," I barely stuttered out, completely and utterly consumed in embarrassment.

"…." He didn't reply but just looked away.

Quickly, to get out of this position, I tried to stand up; epically failing due to the fact my hair has stuck to the strap of his staff bag. It yanked me down so hard, it took all of my reflexes to catch myself from hitting him. Our faces were just inches apart when I saw the skin around his eyes turn a deep shade of red. I muffled a giggle then I felt my cheeks get hot. I could feel his gaze sink into me. His eyes were a mesmerizing dark green, it felt as if he could see into my soul.** (/AN/I know it's a cliché but I couldn't** **think of anything else)**

"Help," I pleaded to anyone near us.

**(Person Lucy fell on's POV)**

"Help," the blonde haired girl said, fumbling with my strap trying to release it.

As soon as she said that, a group of people from the café came rushing to help. I laid there, frozen at the odd predicament we had gotten are selves into. I soon realized she was familiar, and very beautiful, her gold hair and chocolate eyes were a perfect combination. I tried to figure out from where I saw her, but my thoughts were interrupted by a release of pressure on my body. The girl's hair had been set free from my straps grasp.

"I'm sorry," she repeated more clearly than before.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, and stood up, faced the door and started to leave when a hand grabbed me.

**(Lucy's POV) **

The man got up ready to leave when I realized he was wearing a mask and a navy blue cloak as Crux described. I grabbed his arm not allowing him to leave the café. My mind went back to revenge mode.

"Why did you put my guild to sleep?" my voice turned cold.

"Do what?" he responded for the first time and his voice seemed familiar but I was too revenge crazed to care.

"As if you don't know," I said in disbelief and annoyance at the fact he was playing innocent.

"I seriously have no clue what you're talking about, I think you have the wrong person," he argued.

"No I'm positive it's you," I stated, about to Lucy kick him in any second.

**Hope you like the chapter it's a bit longer than the last one, and was the meeting awkward enough Thecagedsong. I will use your advice to the fullest. REVIEW please especially if you love the Mystlu ship, not many people like it but I love it and I hope you do too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took a while to grandfather just passed and my wifi got disconnected. I hope this chapter will make up for it. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Lucy: Sooo is this chapter going to be longer? **

**Mystogen: Better be. **

**Me: yes, it will be and by the way I do not own fairy tail or its characters**.

**(Mystogen's POV) **

Did I put a guild to sleep recently, I pondered over the beautiful blondes accusation. I haven't taken any 'capture guild' jobs though. I was thoroughly confused, all I could do was deny I, because the only guild I have even been in recently was my guild. Then by chance my gaze landed on her hand. On the top of her delicate hand was a pink fairy tail insignia. I stood there in complete shock, she was a fairy tail member that's where I recognize her from. My mind was putting together the pieces when I remembered that she was yelling at me.

"Why did you do it, huh? And don't lie to me I know you did it," she then stopped following my stare that trailed to her hand.

"Fairy Tail" I said softly, she then got a wicked grin on her face, it reminded me of the Cheshire cat in my favorite move 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"Yeah, now you remember, you hurt my, family, now I'm here for revenge," she said with a death glare that could rival Erza's, a visible shiver appeared to be seen on everyone in eye distance. The blonde woman reached for her whip.

"I'm a friend, teammate, fellow Fairy Tail member," I declared, stopping her midway of whipping me into two pieces. A confused look mixed with disbelief crossed her face.

"Prove it," Blondie said in utter disbelief, not expecting me to yank off my cloak, leaving my mask on though so my identity to still is hidden. I turned sideways giving her a view of the back of my shoulder.

**(Lucy's POV) **

The strange man, who messed with my guild, then pulled off his cloak out of the blue leaving me glued to my place. His muscles were tight, not the rippling over bulgy ones like Laxus's, but he was toned. I soon felt an unwanted disappointment of his face, which was not visible because of his mask. Then I saw what he was aiming for me to see. A navy blue fairy tail sign laid across the back of his shoulder hidden from sight unless revealed to the eye.

"Impossible…" I muttered under her breathe only to be heard by the man with the blue insignia, for he was closest in range.

A chuckle fumbled out of masked man which I returned with a glare.

"I'm Mystogen, nice to meet you," Mystogen said while putting back on his cloak not wanting to chance anything. I stopped dead in my tracks. Mystogen, I've heard that name before. I pondered the name for a few seconds coming to a realization that that Mystogen is the name of a fairy tail S-class mage. I moment later my mind made the connection of the stories and rumors about him.

**(Lucy being told the stories) **

"_No one has seen him before besides Laxus and Master." _

"_He puts the whole guild asleep to hide his identity." _

"_Mystogen is told to be a ruthless savage." _

"_I hope I never have to meet him, I don't want to be cursed."_

**(Back to reality Lucy's POV) **

So many rumors have been told, saying awful things about this man, it's a good thing I'm not a gossip fan. I need to be cautious though if he is an S-class mage that means he is powerful so being weary is an understatement. I held out my hand trying to focus in my anger to keep my hand from shaking. Which he shook ignoring my visible cautiousness.

"Names, Lucy now you wouldn't mind answering a few of my questions would you," I said straight forwardly and to the point, proud of myself for not stuttering.

"Ask away, but on one condition," Mystogen said with a smirk widening his face.

"And what is that?" I asked indefinite of his condition.

"You must go on this mission with me," he pulled a paper from beneath his cloak and gently hand it to me.

It read

_MISSION: Defeat Dark guild that keeps attacking the village of Celestia. _

_REWARD: 600,000,000 jewel + two platinum gate keys. _

_REQUIRMENTS: must have 2 people any less and will be turned away at the door. _

My eyes lit up at the mention of platinum gate keys I was going for sure, but the question is why does he want me to go, I'm weak he should take Laxus or Natsu.

"Why do you want me to go?" I asked questioningly.

"I need to people for the job so I must take someone, whether you help or not, it's your presence that matter," he stated bluntly.

"Deal, Partner," I laughed hysterically at my own joke.

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden change of mood which made me laugh so hard a dropped to the floor. But before I fell to the ground an arm wrapped around my waist for support. My laugh seized as I turned around to see my helper.

"Don't fall….again," Mystogen whispered tightening his grip around my waist.

"Umm…you can let go now," I interrupted trying my best to not let my blush be seen.

(Mystogen's POV)

'Did I really just do that? My mind is a wreck, I can't believe I wrapped my arm around her. Okay Myst stay cool don't let your expression be seen. Wait I still have my arm around her she must think I'm a creep,' was what I thought as I released her from my grip.

"Well how long do you think the mission will last," she asked with a look of fear in her eye.

"I wonder how my team will take this," Lucy whispered under her breath.

"It will be about a week, and who is on your team? " I asked quite curious about this girls choice of friends.

"Natsu… Grey… Happy… and Erza," she stuttered out.

I shivered at the thought of their wrath when they find out my plan to steal their blonde away.

**I hope you liked this chapter. My wifi just got turned back on. Please review.**


End file.
